


Christmas Kisses

by xfuryartsx



Category: MinEc, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Freeform, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfuryartsx/pseuds/xfuryartsx
Summary: Dream flies over to the UK to surprise George for Christmas
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Kisses

Christmas Kisses

It was one of the colder nights in London, and the snow was settling in. George was currently sitting on his couch, the vivid LEDs from the Christmas tree in the corner illuminating the moodily lit room. He huffed after holding in a breath he didn’t know he was holding; maybe it was because he felt so lonely when this was the time of year that was supposed to be spent with family and loved ones. After George moved away from his parents, he was mostly alone and didn’t socialize much. He relied on the internet to talk to his friends and only wished to see them in person.

His dry, chapped lips prodded at the mug he had held in his hands, drinking the hot cocoa he had brewed ten minutes prior. George’s wandering eyes were torn to his phone, seeing the greyed-out screen readout “Dream :).” George set down his mug, situating better on his couch as he reached for his phone.

“Hello?” he asked the Floridian once he picked up the phone, wondering what the other man wanted at this hour.

“Hi! George, what are you doing?” Clay asked, and George was perplexed.

“I’m just...on my couch, drinking cocoa, why? Isn’t it a little early for you to call me? It’s late here,” George queried.

Clay took a little to respond; abrupt winds filled the phone speakers not long after. George was quick to pull the phone away from his ear. “Um...Dream what? What’s going on? Are you outside or something?”

“Yeah- maybe, um, hey, remember when you told me you’d be alone for Christmas?” Clay said in retrospect, and George remembered.

“A little, but- where are you?” George laughs, a questioning look appearing on his face.

Unbeknownst to George, Clay was walking down the streets of London, all the way from the last bus stop he had hopped off. He planned to show up at George’s doorstep and surprise him, and he only hoped he wouldn’t get mad that Clay was here. “Um...well, you see, it’s kind of a secret,” Clay told his best friend, and the brit was getting annoyed even more.

“Well, it’s getting on my nerves at how ear-raping loud the wind is-- wherever you are!” George exclaimed, huffing into the phone as he sat back on the couch.  
“Your house is like...brick, right?” Dream asked ominously, and George shivered, but now it wasn’t because he was cold.

“Wot?? What d’you mean?” George panicked a little, not understanding fully, but was taken aback by the question.

George got up from his position, walking over to the window as he was on a call with Dream, and he frantically checked outside near the sidewalk. He could hear his heartbeat, and he could only hear Dreams laughs in the background. “Don’t screw with me-” George said, going to sit back down.

“I’m- I’m nOoHOt-- ahHAHgh-!” he laughed, wheezing amidst the loud wind noises, which seemed to have drowned him out a little.

George stayed on call for a little while longer, with Dream only rambling on stupid questions and ideas before Dream just- ended the call. George tried to call back, but Dream didn’t pick up. He soon got worried, not knowing why he’d just hang up like that. The brunette soon laid down, covering himself with the thin blankets he had, only wishing he had someone to hold. A little while later, George heard a knock at his door, and the brit was surprised by it. His heart sped up, his legs swung out from the couch, and he walked over to the door. Once he unlocked the door, he was met with a familiar, smiling face.

“Oh my god...C-..” George stuttered, looking the American up and down. “Like- oh my god, you really are here-” George was flabbergasted, and Clay was quick to laugh.

“I-I’m so like, sorry cause my phone shut off because it was too cold, that’s why I left the call..” Clay explained, shivering to death right before George’s eyes.

“I- No, it’s okay, I’m- you’re actually here...you’re talking in front of me- OH- Oh my god, please come in!!” He invited urgently, moving to the side as Clay slipped past him.

That’s when George realized how tall Clay was, and George’s face was plastered with a dumbfounded expression. He took into note that he was carrying two bags, one a duffle and the other a suitcase. “Here, um- I wasn’t prepared for the company-” he said, but he was interrupted by a sudden hug. George was surprised, but he happily hugged his best friend, tight even.

“I’m so happy to see you; I’m sorry if this was a bad surprise.” Clay apologized, and George protested.

“NO- No... it’s okay, Clay, I’m...I am happy you’re here,” George giggled, pulling back a little to get a good look at him. His dirty blonde hair rocked a longer haircut, some scruff to his jaw, and those green eyes, Which sadly only appears yellow to George. He also wore a winter coat that was appropriate for the weather outside.

George smiled, shutting the door behind them both as he locked it back up. It was already cold enough; they didn’t need any more of the 4°C weather outside. “Do you need to warm up? I have the fireplace running; please sit down; I’ll go get you a cuppa..well of hot cocoa, I mean.” He explained, laughing as he moved to the kitchen, and Clay walked over to the couch that sat in front of the fireplace.  
George poured some of the drink into a mug, only to stir some cream into it with some sugar. Walking over to Clay, he sat down next to him and placed his mug on the coffee table next to his own from earlier. “I can’t believe you walked all the way here. Did you not get a coach or a bus, I mean?” The brit asked, rubbing his hands together as he was freezing from the air outside.

“Yeah, I did, but it didn’t go all the way here; I had to walk a few blocks. It’s okay though,” Clay assured, him now rubbing his own hands as well.

“Mmh, well, the guest room isn’t the best; I’d have to get things for it later, like a lamp and some toilet paper for the bathroom-” He said, apologizing as he wasn’t exactly prepared to have guests over.

“Hey. George, it’s okay. I didn’t expect you to be ready; it was a surprise anyway,” He grinned over at George, and it made the brunette’s stomach tingle.

George only nodded, showing his understanding of the matter. “Well, what would you like to do? I- I didn’t- I don’t have a Christmas present for you, well...here at least, I sent it to you in the mail?” He said, licking his dry lips as he sunk into the couch.

“I’ve got it in my bag, and I was planning to open it here. With you?” Clay said, leaning over to his bag and pulling out two items, one a box that George recognized as his present to clay and another small, bag-like item that he also pulled out.

He reluctantly got up and put them both under the little pine tree George had put up, and George was confused but also excited. “Oh, is that for me? Did you get me something?” He asked, smiling.

“Hehe...yeah, we can open them tomorrow, and since it’s Christmas, Eeeeeve-” The taller man trailed off, going into his duffle bag once more, he pulled out an even smaller gift that was in a mesh little bag. “It’s tradition to open one small gift before Christmas,” He claimed, giving it to George whilst he sat back down comfortably.

“Oh...Clay, I have nothing for you…” George said guiltily, looking over at him sadly, which the other only waved his hand reassuringly.

George began to open the bag, and out came a thin necklace that had a tiny little pendant of the Snitch from Harry Potter dangling in the center of it. George’s smile widened, his love for the Harry Potter series wasn’t deaf to Clay, and it was a sweet little notion that Clay actually paid attention to his interests. “I love it..it’s- wow, haha!” His teeth showing a big smile, only to put the necklace on straight away. “Well, does it look nice?” He asked, humorously modelling for Clay, as the golden Snitch pendant stood out against the grey hoodie he wore.

“I’m glad you like it; it looks good on you,” Clay complimented, smirking at George as he thought he was acting cute.

George leaned to hug Clay, gripping at the back of his giant coat. “Do you want to take this off? You might get too hot with it indoors,” George suggested, and Clay nodded, soon getting up and shuffling it off. He then hung it up on the coat rack provided near the front door.

After they both got comfortable, they talked for most of the evening, chatting about spending their Christmas and how long Clay planned to stay. It turned out that he was thinking about staying only for a few days, but it was up to George on how long since it was his home and all. They both decided a week was good, maybe just a bit until New Years’; George hoped he could kiss the man. He kept the feelings for Clay secret because he’s been his friend for a long time, and he didn’t want to ruin it. But little to George’s knowledge, Clay felt similarly, only wishing to find out if the feelings were mutual this week. When nighttime was rolling around, they both bid their goodnights to each other before they went to their respective bedrooms to go to sleep for tonight.

-

The morning soon arrived, and George rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Only to yawn straight away as he wanted to go back to bed as he was so tired. The brunette got up and walked to his connected bathroom, getting freshened up and doing his business. Yawning once more, he got dressed in a supposedly red turtleneck, but it was maroon to the regular eye. George matched them with some white fluffy pyjama pants, as well, of course, the necklace Clay got him and proceeded to check on Clay. Clay had been asleep from what George could see from the crack he made with the door. So he moved on toward the kitchen to brew up a pot of coffee and made them both some breakfast. He decided since today was a special day, he’d make them both a big, fancy and classic English Breakfast, which consisted of bacon, fried beans, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and sausage. He hoped Clay would like it, as he assumed he had never had beans for breakfast before.

“Morning-” Clay said from around the corner, and he had smelled the air. “Merry Christmas. Are you making breakfast?” Clay asked, him wearing a grey long sleeve with black pyjama pants.

“Good morning, and yep I am,” George assured, flipping the sausage over and stirring the beans in the other pan.

“It smells good; I’m literally already hungry just from smelling.” The other said, and George smiled over at him.

The brit continued to cook, whilst Clay went to light up the Christmas tree and turned on the fireplace. He took the cups left there the night before and made his way back to the kitchen, dumping the rest of the liquid down the drain and cleaning the cups with running water.

“Clay, oh my god, is that how you clean then back home?” He judged, laughing as he cleaned them a much different way.

“Wha- What, why yeah? How do you do it?” He asked, and George brushed it off.

“No, no, it’s alright, I’ll just do the dishes, it's fine.” He laughed, finishing up their breakfast and soon plating it. “Alright now, we can eat at the table,” he said, offering a plate to Clay.

They both made their way to the kitchen table and ate their food quietly; the morning treated them nicely as it was warmer than last night. The sun shone through the windows, warming them of last night's trembles. Soon, they were ready to open their gifts, and so they moved to the couch. Clay grabbed them both whilst insisting George went first, and George huffed with a smile, only to unwrap the gift. A box was inside, and George read the title.

“Oh my god, wait, haha,” George opened them up and saw the colour blind glasses sitting there. “Wait, but I already have a pair?” He asked.

“Well, you have outdoor ones; I got you indoor ones; that’s why I had you retake the quiz a few weeks ago.” He explained, laughing. “Well, go on, try them on?” He urged, and George giggled, sliding them on.

He looked around for a while, and once the glasses started to kick in, he gasped, staring at the Christmas tree. “Oh wow, the tree is- brighter- the lights, I mean, and different...the tree is darker and less yellow.” George described, and Clay laughed. “Oh wow, you’re different; your skin is less- less yellow, haha!” He said excitedly, seeing clay’s face a little different. He looked down and picked at his shirt. “Oh, my shirt is brighter..oh wow, Clay, thank you.” He giggles, leaning over to hug him, in which he smelled of pine and cinnamon.

“Haha, I’m glad you like it,” Clay said, hugging him back with a smile, “I can open mine now?” He asked, grabbing the medium box from the coffee table.

“Yeah yeah, open it. I’m sorry if it's not good,” George apologized, taking off the glasses and putting them away in the velvet bag.

Clay unwrapped the tape box and peeled the paper packaging away, seeing a little box next to a small Minecraft spider plushie. “Haha, awe, the spider is so cute; you know I hate spiders in the game, though.” he laughed, pulling it out and squishing it.

“Well, that’s the joke, haha, okay one more, one more-” He pointed to the small, black box.

Clay took it out, moving the big box away and opening it up, only for there to be a simple ring inside; the small Peridot gems around it glowed a bright lime, and only hoped George got the right colour, as it looked yellow to him. The colour was ironically the same as his Minecraft skin, which was a cute notion. “Well? I know you wore jewelry, so I got you your birthstone all around the ring....don’t think this is some- weird proposal-” He was quick to defend.

‘What? No, I...I love it,” He said softly, looking at the ring with a starstruck look as it was such a sincere look.

George smiled, gathering the packaging and putting the trash on the table; meanwhile, Clay was putting on the ring.

“You know, um Clay,” George started, licking his lips. “I’ve meant to tell you something for...the longest time. But I never know how to start.” He looked over at Clay, who scooted closer, and that put George off a little.

“Hmm? I’m all ears.” Clay confirmed, looking at George with full attention. In which George looked at him startled, lips parted a bit.

“Well,” He looked away and down at his lap, only to notice Clay’s finger showing off the ring. “You know how; I’ve always been shy on streams about not saying ‘I love you’ back?” Clay nodded, a curious, green eye intimidating him. “Well, have you ever considered that reason I don’t, is because every time I was asked to say it, I was afraid of my real feelings, and if I just said it, to say it, it wouldn’t feel real?” He explained, realizing he may not have made sense. He quickly tried to reiterate, “Like- um- if I just said it like it was nothing, I’d...I wouldn’t think my real feelings mattered- or like, my real confession wouldn’t mean anything to you if I just said it on the daily, I-” He huffed, feeling a hand come to hold his, and he was shocked.

“Hey, haha, it’s okay. I understand, I think I sensed it from the beginning, I shouldn’t have pushed you that one time when I knew you were uncomfortable,” Clay admitted, feeling a little bad, but George was more worried about what he’d say about him loving the blonde.

“Uhm...thank you, but I, ho- how do you feel about me, um well, liking you? Because I have feelings for you, and I know you’ve only had girlfriends, but I just needed to tell you.” He sighed, teats threatening to fall as he licked his lips whilst he glanced away. “I don’t want to ruin the years of our friendship, I don’t want to ruin our recordings, or casual time together with others I-” he paused, feeling Clay console him with shushes.

“Hey, calm down, George,” He coddled, rubbing George’s back, and only scooted closer. “Would it sound crazy to you if I said...that I’ve had a crush on you for a while now? I can’t believe it wasn’t obvious,” He laughed, nudging his head closer to George’s. “I love you too, like a lot,” Clay responded, and George looked at him like he was crazy.

“Did you...catch a cold walking here? Are you serious?” He asked, feeling his face flush with red, his eyes darting back and forth from Clay’s. The blonde's face being equally blushed. “I- um...well, are we meant to kiss now?” George whispered, hoping that wasn’t inappropriate of him. Clay smiled, leaning out to situate himself, only to lean in to press his lips into George’s gently. It was such a sweet, subtle kiss, but it was the best gift he could ask for. Clay would’ve never guessed he’d be kissing his best friend on Christmas Day, but it was something he would definitely miss when he went back to Florida.

“Wow, haha,” Clay exasperated, them both laughing as they leaned into each other. Their arms wrapped around each other as if it was their only warmth.

“Best Christmas, I’m actually so happy you feel the same; I thought I was just stupid-” George cried, feeling sniffling a little as this was unreal. Like a Dream.

“You’re not stupid, George, don’t worry, I’d tell you if you were,” Clay said, and George laughed, his eyes creasing as he was overjoyed that his best friend loved him back. “And if this doesn’t work, I’m sure we’ll be fine; I have no worries,” Clay said, waving his hand as he believed there was nothing that could honestly go wrong.

They both laid back into the couch, whilst clay fiddled with George’s necklace he got him, turning the small golden ball in his fingers, only for George to press his forehead against Clay’s. They had stayed there for the rest of the morning and had both snoozed off, indulging in their newfound love for each other.


End file.
